


In Your Care

by itbeajen



Series: New Save File [4]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Beginnings, Requests, cat shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: He was running out of underwear and there was no way he could afford to buy more. He had to find them.





	In Your Care

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. The Fate Series is the property of Type Moon.

“This is the fifth time this week that my underwear has gotten stolen, I swear to you!” Cu complained to his roommate, Emiya. Emiya glanced up from his textbook and shrugged, “I keep telling you, it probably got blown away by the wind.”

“Then _explain_ to me why it’s only my blue ones that are being stolen!” Cu whined as he basically pulled at his hair. He didn’t get it. Okay, maybe he did. He’s known of the risks involved with drying his underwear on the balcony of his apartment, especially considering how they were on the third floor and it does get pretty windy. But not once has he seen even one of them on the ground below his apartment. And he _knows_ people don’t normally pick up fallen underwear cause he’s seen those other unfortunate people who’ve lost their underwear to the mischievous windy breeze.

He sighed and slumped into his couch and muttered, “God damn, that was my last pair of blue ones too.”

“Just buy new ones,” Emiya shot back without taking his nose out of his book, “Or just wear different ones, you’ll manage.”

***

You blanched at the new set of blue shorts that your cat has compiled into its bed and you sighed, “Who are you stealing shorts from, Sin?”

The black cat gives you a lazy yawn of a meow and flicks its tail at you. It kneads the blue shorts into its bed a little bit more before settling in and you sighed, “Seriously, Sin?”

Your small scottish fold rolled over to watch you as you walked by and you slowly picked up the blue shorts with two fingers and mumbled, “They look pretty clean though for random shorts.”

Sin swiped at the blue pair of shorts that you stole out of his bed and you sighed, ignoring his complaints and scooped up the rest in your arms and dumped it into the laundry basket. He leapt out of his bed and rubbed against you before pawing at the basket. You lifted it up in the air and shook your head, “No Sin. You don’t know where these have been, so if you’re going to keep them at least wash them first. Now come on, get off.”

But Sin refused to get off as he wrapped his legs around yours and you sighed, “Sin, please don’t be so needy.”

Your cat whined and nuzzled its face against your leg, and as soft as he felt, you were not going to get anything done at this rate. You heaved a sigh and bent down slightly to pluck him off your leg. He dangled limply in the air and pitifully meowed at you. You readjust him so he’s settled comfortably in your arms and you gently boop his nose and smiled, “I’ll give you back your shorts once they’re clean okay?”

You weren’t sure if he understood, but judging by the content purring, he probably did.

***

“That’s it! I’m done!” Cu shouted as he walked out to the balcony. He pointed at the empty rack and complained, “EVEN MY WHITE UNDERWEARS ARE GONE, EMIYA!!”

Emiya sighed, and turned around. But as he did, out of the corner of his eye he catches a glimpse of a black fluffy tail and his eyes widened slightly, causing Cu to follow his gaze. Upon seeing the sight of a black cat with his underwear in its jaws, Cu yelled, “HEY THAT’S MINE!”

Startled by the noise, the black cat jumped over to the balcony next door before slipping inside. Cu gripped the balcony railing and after a second of debating, he jumped over to the next door neighbors.

“O-Oi! What are you doing?!” Emiya cried out as he rushed out to the balcony. Cu shouted back as he swung open the door, “Getting my underwear back!”

“Hey, if you get caught-”

But Cu doesn’t hear it, not when he enters a perfectly tidy and organized house. There was a flat screen TV on one end across from a couch and a coffee table. You didn’t have a dining table, but the kitchen island was used as a table instead and he could tell from the way everything was so neatly arranged that the owner was definitely not two college guys barely surviving classes on a daily basis.

Though never mind all of those details, his main attention was the black cat. Its tail swished languidly through the air as it dropped his underwear into a pile of-

“THOSE ARE ALL MINE?!” he cried out as he lunged for them. Though as soon as he extended his hand out, the cat reacted just as swiftly, batting it away all the while leaving a few scratches across his arm.

“Ow!” he gripped the area where it scratched it and he growled, “You wanna play, don’t you?”

The cat hissed, its fur standing on edge as Cu circled it. But just as he was about to pounce, the sound of the beeping of the door catches his attention and he barely takes his eyes off the cat for one second to glance over at you - only to be body slammed in the face by the furball.

“W-Wha-” Cu lost his balance and toppled over. Your eyes widened as you glanced between the white haired boy next to you and the blue haired male inside your apartment and you murmured, “So this is what you meant by unwanted visitor.”

“I’m really sorry! My roommate just wanted his undergarments back.”

“Undergarments?” you echoed dumbly as you stepped into your apartment. Thankfully nothing was broken from the fight between your cat and Cu, but your cat proudly sat atop of Cu’s chest, tail swishing playfully back and forth over the male’s face.

You walked over, dropping your backpack onto the couch and hovered over him, “You okay there?”

His eyes slowly opened and he mumbled, “Y-Yeah.”

He was expecting you to get upset. Or at least scream at him for invading your apartment. You’ve never seen each other before, and this was definitely not the best way to meet someone for the first time. You laughed and gently scooped up your cat into your arms and asked, “Sin didn’t scratch you too hard, did he?”

“Well,” Cu glanced at his arms and you sighed as you gently scratched Sin’s chin, “Sin, what did I say about being nice?”

Your cat turned away from you, as though upset that you were upset with him when he was clearly just defending his territory. You shook your head fondly at your weird cat before looking over to Cu and said, “I’m [Name], you must be Cu, according to your roommate out there.”

“Geh!” Cu glanced over to the door, but surprisingly it was closed and Emiya was nowhere in sight. He averted his gaze and internally cursed, _Damn you Emiya for leaving me in this awkward situation._

“I got the gist of the problem when Emiya ran into me as I was about to open the door. So my cat’s been stealing your underwear?”

Cu nodded and he slowly got off the floor. He towered over you slightly, and you glanced up at him and frowned, “I could’ve swore they were shorts.”

“Shorts?”

You nodded and reached down to grab the new pile of underwear that Sin stole and you mumbled, “Oh, maybe they really aren’t shorts.”

“Wait, you thought these were shorts?!”

“They look like they can pass for shorts,” you muttered embarrassingly. You looked away and stuttered, “A-Anyways, I have the rest of them, just wait out here.”

He dumbly stood there holding his one white underwear and groaned. _I can’t believe someone mistook my underwear for shorts!!!_

You come back out with a reused shopping bag and handed it to him. “Here.”

He takes the bag from you and noticed all of his underwear has been folded neatly placed inside the bag. You glanced away and muttered, “It didn’t feel right for me to throw them away, and I didn’t want Sin to be lounging around on someone else’s clothes, so I just… washed them and put them away.”

Cu let out a breath of relief and you noticed how his shoulders relaxed. You glanced at his arms and quickly blurted out, “I can treat those scratches.”

“Ah?” he glanced down and gave you a bright grin, “Nah, it’s okay, they’re just light scratches, and besides you saved my underwear from being used as a cat’s bed so-”

“No really, it’s the least I can do for all the trouble Sin caused you,” you insisted. Your cat rolled in your arm to look over at Cu, and he gave him a weak meow and you laughed, “See, even Sin feels bad, right boy?”

You glanced back up at him and smiled, “So…?”

Cu chuckled, “I’ll be in your care then, [Name].”


End file.
